


There When She Needed Us

by GuardianArtemis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lucy misses Aquarius, Lucy’s Spirits take care of her, Post-Tartarus Arc, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianArtemis/pseuds/GuardianArtemis
Summary: Lucy woke up one day sick and completely out of commission. Luckily she had her friends to care for her until she got better. She always knew she could count on them when she needed them, and they never failed her.
Kudos: 28





	There When She Needed Us

Lucy Heartfilia woke up feeling more tired than she usually did. But judging from how bright it was outside, the Celestial Spirit mage had overslept.

So she took the logical course of action and got out of bed to get ready for her day. But the moment Lucy pulled the blanket away, she felt freezing air hit her. The mage couldn’t stop a shiver from wracking her body as she pulled the blanket back around her on reflex.

But the sudden chills paled in comparison to the headache Lucy realized was starting to form. The blonde sighed and rubbed at her eyes, pressing in hopes of soothing her headache. 

Giving up on that plan, the mage gave a sigh and slowly got out of bed. As her feet touched the ground though, she felt her legs tremble. Headache pounding on her skull still, Lucy groaned and shuffled to the kitchen. Deep down, the blonde mage knew something was wrong with her. 

Starting on her breakfast, Lucy felt irritated as it felt like the world was rocking like she was in the guild hall at the center of a brawl. She spilled her drink with shaky hands that suddenly seemed incapable of holding a glass properly, but managed at least to prepare her food and start eating. 

But as she ate, Lucy realized that her stomach was churning. She stood up from the chair, intending to go to the bathroom. She managed the feat, but just barely. Every step made her feel as though she was walking through quicksand, sinking deeper and deeper with each movement harder than the last. At last she stumbled into the bathroom, and nearly fell backwards when she saw her face in the mirror. 

_ I look half-dead! _ She thought in alarm, looking into lidded eyes that stood out starkly against far too pale skin. Her body seemed to agree as it moved in a nearly possessed manner to the toilet bowl and she forced her head to hang over it while she retched into it — expelling what had been her breakfast.

Lucy tried to get up once more, but her body seemed to have lost its will to obey her. Instead the arms that had propped her up against the edge of the toilet bowl decided to fail her and go limp. The mage fell backwards, not even able to catch herself as the back of her head hit the tile floor. She gave a cry of pain, slowly and painfully moving her hands to cradle where her head had hit the floor, rubbing what most certainly would become a nasty bump. But Lucy couldn’t bring herself to rise again. 

_ I haven’t felt this powerless and helpless since…  _ Lucy closed her eyes and felt like she had been transported back in time to watch a horrifying movie. Loke and Virgo fighting demons for her while she lay panting from the effort of keeping their Gates… their warnings as she gripped a familiar golden key to the heavens with a scream of determination… opening her eyes to see Aquarius’ scowl… Virgo and Loke being struck down in their moment of distraction… Aquarius crying out as her shoulder was injured… watching Jackal fight through the waves to reach her… and a golden light as a Gate key shattered in her hand.

The mage had never felt less powerful in that battle. Exhausted from the strain of opening three Gates, that was the way she felt now — except this time she had no Gates open at the moment nor had experienced any strain.

She didn't know how long she had laid there, how long she had been remembering what had happened all that time ago at Tartaros. But apparently it was far too long for a certain spirit to leave her to lay in her misery and pain.   


* * *

In a flash of light, an orange haired man in a suit knelt at his friend’s side. “Hey Lucy.” He called her name, shaking his owner and friend’s shoulder. Lucy curled in on herself with a moan of pain. 

“Five… more minutes…” The mage mumbled under her breath. Loke felt a pang of relief fill him at hearing Lucy reply, but when he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face he felt heat emanating off her face.

“Lucy?” Loke said again, and his hand brushed gently against her forehead. Hot. Too hot. She had a fever.  _ This isn’t good. _ The Lion spirit thought to himself and sat with his legs folded under him. With a gentle and slow movement, he moved Lucy’s head onto his lap and felt for where she had hit her head. A bump was forming on the back of if. “Hey, open your eyes for a moment.” He told her. Brown eyes half-opened slowly “Do you remember what happened?” He asked.

Lucy mumbled something that the spirit couldn’t decipher. “What did you say?” He asked her quietly.

The blonde moaned “Loke…?” Lucy replied, eyes opening a bit more. 

The Lion Zodiac nodded “I’m here, Lucy.” He reassured the Celestial Wizard. “Do you remember how you got here?” He asked.

Lucy was silent for a moment “I… I’m sick…” she mumbled at last, eyelids starting to fall again. 

Loke tried to quell his alarm. “Hey. Lucy, stay awake.” He told her “You didn’t answer me. Do you remember what happened?”

In response, Lucy shivered and slowly drew her arms around herself. “Cold…” she complained quietly. 

Loke drew her a bit more onto his lap. “Come on, Lucy. We need to get you back to bed, you're pretty sick.” He said, getting ready to pick her up to carry her to bed since the spirit doubted the mage’s ability to stand. 

“Nooo…” Lucy whined as he tried to pick her up, suddenly thrashing out. “I’m comfy…” she mumbled. “Floor feels nice.” She told him.

Loke frowned, watching Lucy curl in on herself again and shivering. “Lucy, the floor is cold and you're shivering.” He replied and tried again only to meet similar results. 

“No…” Lucy practically growled. She groaned again and to Loke’s shock the mage started to get up from his lap.

“Lucy, no.” He told her firmly on reflex, placing hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down with zero resistance from the blonde. 

But all too soon he realized she had been attempting to get to the toilet. A convulsion wracked the Celestial mage and Loke watched her retch before a mouthful of bile burst from her lips and splat onto the tile next to the spirit. 

Exhausted brown eyes slowly moved to look at Loke. “I’m… sorry.” She mumbled to him and curled up again while continuing to shiver. 

The spirit frowned and felt her forehead again, distressed as he felt just how hot she was. “It's okay, Lucy. You’ll be alright.” He reassured her and hesitantly reached to stroke the teen’s hair in an attempt to comfort her. 

Lucy gave a small hum, her body still shivering. Loke gave a near silent sigh. He tried to remember what he knew of head injuries, hoping to find a way to evaluate how bad Lucy had hit her head. He knew she was feverish, and it was a bad fever, but a head injury on top of that could end in disaster if the blonde mage didn’t get treated properly for it. 

“Lucy,” he called her name again, “Lucy. Do you remember how you ended up on the floor?” He asked her. 

Lucy mumbled again and the spirit gently shook her shoulder again to try and get her to respond to his question. But thankfully this time she seemed able to answer. “Legs… wouldn’t work… Fell… Head really hurts…” she mumbled to him. 

Loke nodded, and felt a stir of anxiety. “Where does it hurt exactly?” He asked her.

“Had a headache… Now my head really really hurts… Stupid floor.” Lucy told him, before raising a arm a few inches up before forming a fist and dropping her hand down again. “Lucy… punch!” She declared with a weak voice.

Loke couldn’t help but smile at the mage’s antics, “Stupid floor indeed. Want me to teach it a lesson for you?” He offered jokingly. Lucy’s eyes opened again.

“Yes… make it hurt like it hurt me…” She told him before her eyes started closing again. 

Loke gave a nod “Regulus Impact!” He said, and gave the floor a light punch. 

Lucy giggled “That’ll teach it…” she mumbled. “Now it knows the pain I feel.”

Loke nodded “Now the floor knows not to mess with Lucy and her guardian angel.” He told the sickly mage, who had once again opened her eyes.

Lucy smiled at him “Yeah…” she mumbled and seemed to relax in his lap. 

Loke watched her eyes close again, and finally decided enough was enough before picking the mage up. This time Lucy struggled less, and allowed him to carry her back to her bed. He placed her on the bed after pulling back the covers. He tucked her in after checking her forehead again and his frown returning as it almost felt like it had gotten hotter to the touch. 

“Loke…?” Lucy mumbled “Too hot.” 

For a moment the Lion spirit chuckled, wanting to interpret it as Lucy admitted how attractive he was. But his chuckles died down quickly as he thought on how to help her. Loke decided the best way would be a cold washcloth, and set about preparing it with a rag soaked in cold water. He came back to Lucy’s side and carefully placed the rag against the mage’s still burning hot forehead. To his relief, the action brought a gentle sigh from Lucy, and he knew it had been the right choice.

“Try to sleep, Lucy.” Loke told her. 

“It's briiight…I’m going blind…” Lucy complained, burrowing her face under the blankets. Loke gave a nod and moved away from her so he could draw the curtains and darken the room. 

“There we go.” He told her, smoothing her hair one last time. 

As he was about to move his hand away from Lucy’s head again, he was stopped. “No!” A slightly shaking hand moved from under the blankets and barely grasped his wrist. “Don’t… leave… Please…” she mumbled.

Loke sighed, “I won’t leave.” He promised her quietly. 

The already weak grip vanished and Lucy allowed her arm to flop back down to her side. “Thank you..” With an exhale, the mage drifted off to sleep at last. 

Loke felt guilt twist his heart, staring at the pale sleeping face of Lucy. The spirit wished he could do more, but taking care of a sick person had never been his forte or even something he knew much about. So all he could do for the time was sit down in a chair and watch over the sleeping teen.

But the silence of the room wasn’t permanent, and the spirit was drawn away from his mage by the sound of a sharp knock on the door. Loke stiffened and shot up from the chair, casting a look at Lucy and sighing in relief as the racket hadn’t caused her to wake up.

Before more potentially awakening noise could be made, the spirit stomped to the door and cracked it open. “Lu - Loke?” It was Natsu and Happy. “How’s it going, man?” He grinned.

Loke sighed “Not great.” The spirit didn’t bother hiding the growl in his tone, and opened the door fully. Before Natsu got the wrong impression that he was invited inside, the Lion Zodiac exited and shut the door behind him. “Lucy’s sick.” He informed the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu’s eyes widened, “That's why she hasn’t come to the guild today?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I’ve got it under control for now, and she’s sleeping at the moment.” Loke sighed. “So if you could not be your loud self, it’d be appreciated.” 

Natsu nodded, but his cheerful demeanor had evaporated. “Is it like that cold she had during the Cherry Blossom Festival?” He asked.

Loke rolled his eyes “No. if it had been a cold like last time — I wouldn’t have opened my gate to be here.” He growled. 

“Is she going to be alright?” Happy asked. 

Loke looked down at the little blue cat and took a moment to push his glasses up on his face. “She’s strong. But right now she’s not doing too great. High fever and she hit her head on her bathroom floor when she collapsed.” He admitted “But knowing Lucy, she’ll bounce back before we know it.” The spirit tried to reassure the duo.

But the news had the opposite effect. “She collapsed?!” Natsu’s voice rose

Happy was in shock, and Loke saw sadness pass through the cat’s face “Is her head okay?” He asked.

“Yes, and I’m not sure, she wouldn’t give me anything I could use to determine how bad it is.” He answered the questions in order, then sighed. “Is Wendy around?” He asked.

Natsu’s shoulders slumped “No. she went back to Blue Pegasus for a visit.” He answered. “The time when we need her she isn’t here.” 

Loke exhaled slowly “Dammit… Well I guess we have to hope for the best. I’ll be doing all I can, and I’m sure she’ll be back to normal in no time.” He said.

Natsu nodded, but a small grin formed “What's all this “I” crap about? You aren’t doing this alone. Happy and I will help anyway we can!” He announced.

“Aye!” Happy agreed.

Loke smiled “I appreciate the thought, Natsu.” He replied. “But I don’t know if you being around is conducive to what Lucy needs right now.” He held up a hand as Natsu started sputtering objections “Lucy needs peace and quiet. You are the opposite of quiet, and I doubt she’ll take it well to wake up with you in her home again.” 

“Oh come on, she’ll be too out of it to kick us out.” Natsu said.

“She may be,” Loke agreed and summoned Regulus’ energy on his hands “But I’m  _ not _ .”

Happy gulped, eyeing Loke’s hands “Point taken. Natsu maybe we should just let Lucy rest.” He suggested. 

Natsu instead cracked his neck, punching his fists together “Oh, you wanna go?” He challenged Loke. “I’m all fired up!” 

Loke growled “You're missing the point, Natsu.” He dismissed the energy and shook his head. “What I’m saying to your thick skull is that Lucy is fine with me taking care of her. You’ll just stress her out with the mayhem you cause every time you drop by her place.” 

Happy sighed and nodded before tugging on Natsu’s pant leg “Come on, Natsu. We’ll go back to the guild and tell them about Lucy. Loke’s right, Lucy doesn’t need us to be around to stress her out.” He told the Dragon Slayer. 

Natsu looked down at Happy. He opened his mouth, a protest obviously on his tongue, but closed it and nodded. “Alright.” He agreed at last “Take care of her, If it's okay, can we drop by for status updates?” A note of pleading entered the Dragon Slayer’s words.

Loke hesitated for a moment, and nodded. “Of course.” He agreed. Natsu held out a fist and Loke accepted the offer of a fistbump. 

“I’ll see you around.” Natsu grinned “Come on, Happy.” He told his companion. 

Loke watched them leave, before heading back inside to check on Lucy. 

She was right where he had left her, although now she had rolled over to the side. The steady breathing marked she was still asleep, but Loke could tell immediately that it wasn’t a peaceful sleep. 

There was the softest whimper that came from the teen’s throat. Loke quickly walked to her bed and looked over at her. The Celestial Spirit mage had her hands curled into fists held up to her face, covering her mouth. The spirit noted in worry that there were tears trailing slowly down her sleeping face. 

He contemplated waking her out of fear that it was a nightmare, but then he heard her whisper something. “I’m never going to let it happen again… I promise. I lost you once already.” He was puzzled for a moment, but the next words solidified what her dream was about. “I missed you so much… I’ll never drop your key or break it again for as long as I live…” 

The Lion spirit stopped in his tracks, and his gaze fell to where Lucy’s desk was — the remnant of a golden key was laying there. He didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but Loke found himself walking to the desk, towards the key. A hand hesitantly reached out and stopped a mere inch away from the key. It felt wrong, to touch something that was Lucy’s only connection to her lost friend. But his hand closed around it and he picked it up. It weighed heavily in his hand, the symbol of the Water Bearer seemed to stare straight into his very soul, as if the spirit it had once summoned was glaring at him.

He approached Lucy’s sleeping form once more, and carefully pried her hands away from her face in order to place the broken key into her hands. Some part of him had told him Lucy needed to have it with her. With a gentle sigh from the sick teen, he saw Lucy’s fingers grip the key and hold it close to her chest.

Loke sighed, and sat down in his chair to resume his watch over Lucy. He didn’t need to eat or sleep, really. So it made the task easier while he let the mage sleep. 

But hearing Lucy dream of Aquarius brought back his own memories of their battle with Tartarus. How he had failed to protect Lucy from danger. He should have been faster, or forced his own gate to close, or  _ something _ ! But he hadn’t, and Lucy had summoned Aquarius in her desperation. He was part of the reason why Lucy was holding a broken key close to her broken heart. 

He must have lost track of time, because a much more gentle knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. 

The spirit rose from his chair, stiff from staying still for so long, and opened the door to see Natsu back with Erza, Gray, Happy and a few other Fairy Tail members. 

“How is she doing?” Natsu asked him.

“Still asleep.” Loke reported. “She hasn’t woken up yet.” He suddenly felt a yawn come over him. “What time is it anyways?” He asked.

“4:30. You look like crap, Loke.” Gray stated “You’ve been here the whole time or something?” He asked. 

Loke nodded “I can’t bear to leave her alone in case something happens. Not to mention I’m the only spirit who can pull off staying here so long.” He told the Ice Mage.

“You still look terrible. You sure you don’t want a break or something?” Natsu asked. 

Loke sighed, “I’ll be fine.” He said.

“Big Brother?” The Lion spirit jolted at a voice behind him. He turned around to see Virgo standing behind him. 

“Virgo? Why are you here?” He asked.

Virgo clasped her hands in front of her “Big Brother, you should go back and rest. Your anxiety for Princess is sapping your strength and will.” She told him. “Not to mention everyone is anxious about hearing on how she’s doing.” 

Loke froze. The other Celestial Spirits must be worried about Lucy too. For a moment he was cast back to how he could practically feel Aquarius’ rage from within her broken key. 

“Is…?” Loke began, but Virgo gave the answer he needed.

“Yes. Aquarius was particularly insistent upon your return.” If Loke had been a mortal human being, his heart would have slammed to a halt and he would have died on the spot. If Aquarius herself was demanding he returned, there was no possible way it was for a good reason.

“Aquarius?” Some of the members of Fairy Tail murmured. 

“If you wish for her not to — to quote her directly “use my urn to bash that idiot’s skull in so much that it’ll look like a pancake when I’m through with him” I would recommend you depart swiftly.” Virgo suggested, making Loke pale. 

“What abou-” 

Virgo cut him off “Don’t worry about Princess, Big Brother. I’ll take over while you rest and deal with updating everyone.” She gave him a smile, and Loke sighed.

“Well I guess I have no choices here. Either Aquarius gives me the beatdown of my existance, or she actually tries to murder me.” He chuckled “I’d deserve it, it’ll be her way of getting even with me for what happened.” He gave a humorless chucke, before smiling at Virgo. His smile faded upon seeing the pensive and quite sad look on the Maiden spirit’s face. “Virg?” He called her name, and the spirit snapped out of it with her expression blank once more. 

“I deserve it as much as you do, Big Brother…” Virgo whispered. 

Loke’s eyes widened and he took the spirit’s hands in his own. “We’ll talk about that later, after Lucy’s better. But you don’t deserve punishment for trying your best.” He reassured her, ignoring the confusion of all the Fairy Tail members.

“But-” Virgo was cut off by Loke walking past her into the room.

“Later, Virg. Just focus on Lucy because she’s what matters.” Loke told her. 

Virgo bowed her head. “As you say, Big Brother.” She murmured as Loke reached Lucy’s bed. He moved to touch the cloth on Lucy’s forehead to check her temperature, only to find it had been cooled down again. “I took care of dousing her cloth in new cold water for you.” Virgo informed him.

“Thanks. I’ll be back soon.” Loke smiled, and let himself travel back through his gate. He braced himself as he appeared back, looking for the only spirit besides the Celestial Spirit King who could make him metaphorically wet his pants. But to his relief, there was no blue-haired mermaid to be —

“Welcome back.” Loke physically shivered at the greeting from behind him. He knew from the greeting’s tone alone that he was not making out of it unscathed. “Well now, Leo. Don’t you know to  _ respond _ to someone when they greet you?” Loke heard the tone turn to the “time to hit someone” growl, and whipped around to face Aquarius. To his resignation, he was met head-on with the Water Bearer’s urn to his face. 

* * *

“Virgo, can we see her now since Mr. You’re-Too-Loud-To-Be-Around-Lucy left?” Natsu asked. 

“Aye!” Happy agreed. 

Natsu watched the spirit’s eyes show her indecision. “Please? We’ll be quiet and won’t break anything.” He promised. 

Virgo’s blue eyes stared into his own, before the Maiden spirit’s resolve gave in. “She woke up as Big Brother returned home, so I guess I see no harm in doing it. All I request of you is that you go in groups and that you be as quiet as possible to avoid irritating Princess’ headache. Miss Erza, and Misters Gray, Natsu and Happy will enter first since they are closest to Princess.” She told them

The quartet nodded and allowed the spirit to lead them inside. The room was dark, and Gray had nearly yelled out in pain when he accidentally kicked a chair, if not for Erza quickly grabbing the Ice Mage’s mouth with a glove and letting the metal gauntlet muffle the noise. Virgo turned around and tilted her head at the commotion, but Erza reassured the spirit everything was fine as Gray struggled to wiggle out of the position between Erza’s chestplate and arm around his head. When Virgo turned around again, Erza released him. 

“Didn’t have to hold me there like that.” The compulsive stripper snapped under his breath to the warrior. 

“Shut it Snowflake.” Natsu replied in an equally hushed tone. Virgo shot a glance again over her shoulder, but Erza once again waved the spirit off.

“Princess, are you still awake?” Virgo asked. Natsu stopped in his tracks and his heart twisted. Lucy lay in bed on her back, a cloth had been laid on top of the teen’s forehead, and her brown eyes didn’t hold the same shine they usually did, instead they were slightly bloodshot and looked exhausted, standing out starkly against her pale skin. 

“Yeah.” Lucy rasped and turned to face them. She smiled, but Natsu could tell it was a conscious action unlike the many times a smile would instantly appear when Lucy saw them. “Hey guys…” she greeted, and Natsu wanted to flinch at how her voice sounded so dull and weak. 

Virgo noticed as well, and approached the bed to check on the girl. “Anything I can do for you, Princess?” The spirit inquired gently in concern.

“Can I have water, Virgo?” Lucy asked. Virgo nodded at the request and headed away to the kitchen. 

With the absence of the spirit, Lucy focused on the group again. “How are you feeling?” Natsu asked, shuffling closer to the teen.

“I’m feeling better. Just a little bug that got me, I guess.” Lucy replied “I’ll be back to normal in no time, I promise.” 

Erza nodded “I’m glad to hear. We were worried when you didn’t show up this morning at the Guild Hall. Even more so when Natsu went out to check on you only to come back telling us that Loke was there because you were sick.” She told the girl. 

“And told us Loke was threatening to beat up Natsu if he tried to see you.” Gray added with a glance at the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy sighed and looked at the ceiling for a moment as she could imagine the lion spirit warding off Natsu, before turning her head to face them again when Virgo reappeared with a large glass of water with ice and a straw in it alongside a similarly filled pitcher. The spirit handed the items off to Gray, before reaching an arm under Lucy’s back to help her sit up. The other arm was rearranging the pillows to help prop the girl up. With utmost care, Virgo helped her owner lean back again onto the pillow backrest. 

“Thank you, Virgo.” Lucy murmured as the spirit took the glass and pitcher back from Gray before holding the glass so Lucy could drink from the straw. 

“You’re dehydrated from the vomiting and fever, so it's important you drink something.”Virgo spoke as Lucy slurped the last few drops up greedily. “Do you require more, Princess?” The spirit asked as Lucy leaned back and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh. 

“I think I’m good now, Virgo. Thank you so much.” Lucy replied. Virgo nodded and set the items aside. 

“Anything else you need, Princess?” She asked. 

“I’m good, Virgo. Thanks.” Lucy shook her head and turned again to look at the rest of her team while Virgo removed the cloth from her forehead and felt it. 

“It seems like the fever is going down at last.” She noted with a smile, bringing a matching one to the faces of the room’s other occupants. “Is your head still hurting?” Virgo asked.

Lucy hummed “It's a bit sore still where I hit it, but my headache is nearly gone now.” She replied. 

Virgo nodded “Anything else I can do for you, Princess?” She asked again.

“No thank you, Virgo. I’m good.” Lucy replied with a thumbs up. “Just want to talk to my friends.” She said.

Virgo bowed and took a few steps away to give them some space while still watching over her owner. 

“I wish Wendy was here to help you, Lucy.” Natsu murmured. “Loke asked about it and was pretty upset that she wasn’t here. He was really worried about you.” 

“He was?” Lucy asked, and looked around. “Did he leave already?” 

“Yes, Princess. Big Brother went back to update everyone else on your status. I’m just taking his place until he returns.” Virgo replied.

Lucy sighed “I feel so bad about this — all of it. Loke and you shouldn’t have to use your own energies to stay here. It feels unfair to me, that I’m incapable of doing a thing while you guys care for me.” She looked down at her lap. “Last time I was sick, I didn’t need to rely on everyone to be so worried about me.” 

“Hey,” Natsu began. “That was different. You just had a cold from that stupid mission for the herb thingy. Anyone can take care of themselves with a cold. This time you really were sick, and needed someone to take care of you.” He rested a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “Don’t be ashamed about relying on friends for help when you need it. That’s what friends are for — to be there when we need them by our side.” He reassured her. 

Lucy looked up at him, and gave a small nod. “Thanks, guys.” She said with a smile. 

“We’re Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is family.” Natsu replied.

“I’m just glad to see you feeling better, Lucy.” Erza told her, “Hopefully you’ll be back soon. The Guild Hall isn’t the same without you there.” She added with a smile. 

Lucy nodded and smiled in return. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She agreed.

Erza gave a final nod, before grabbing Natsu by the scarf. “Alright, we’ve given our two cents. Time to let everyone else have a turn with Lucy.” She told the Dragon Slayer who was yelling complaints her way. 

Gray stuck around for a moment longer, picking up the neatly folded cloth Virgo had taken off of Lucy’s head. “You want this back, Lucy?” He asked. 

Lucy gave a shake of her head. “I’m alright, Gray.” She told him.

He frowned, “She still has the fever, right?” Gray asked Virgo.

“Yes. It's not as bad as it was before — but her temperature is still elevated.” She told him.

Gray nodded and picked up the cloth. Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but a light mist came from the Ice Mage’s hands. After a moment he placed it over Lucy’s forehead. It was considerably colder than the times Virgo and Loke had rinsed it in cold water after it grew warm. 

“Gray, you didn’t have to.” Lucy murmured.

“Its not too cold, is it?” Gray asked. Lucy shook her head and he gave a nod “Good. Just focus on getting better before Natsu burns the Guild down.” He told her.

Lucy chuckled. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She told him. 

“See you soon.” Gray waved and headed out.

“Princess, do you still want to see the others?” Virgo chimed.

Lucy closed her eyes for a few seconds “Yeah. They need to see me so they won’t worry.” She told the spirit. 

“As you wish. I’ll send others to see you.” The Maiden spirit replied and headed away. 

When Virgo was gone, Lucy sighed to herself.  _ I’m tired… I’ll just sleep after everyone’s gone. Can’t show it or Virgo will insist they leave when they need to see I’m doing okay.  _ She thought and felt herself sink deeper into the pillows against her back, sliding down a tiny bit. 

“Lucy!” The girl perked up at a head of blue hair that rushed to see her. “You doing alright?” Levy asked. 

“Yeah, I’m a lot better.” Lucy smiled.

“Glad to hear you're not gonna die. Natsu would burn down Magnolia if that happened.” A more gruff voice stated. 

Lucy looked behind Levy to see Gajeel standing. “Surprised to see you here, Gajeel.” She replied.  


Gajeel huffed “Just here because Levy asked me.” 

Lucy chuckled, “Its good to see you guys anyway.” 

Levy nodded “Just get better soon, Lucy!” She said.

* * *

“Hey, is that anyway to greet someone?” Loke grumbled, rubbing the place on his head where Aquarius had smacked him with her urn. 

The aforementioned spirit scoffed, “It is when they fail to respond to your greeting.” She told him.

“You didn’t give me a chance to do that!” Loke protested, and stopped when Aquarius glowered at him. “Okay, shutting up now.” He muttered to her. 

“I would have thought as much.” Aquarius grumbled. “But anyway…” Loke gulped as the Water Bearer gave what could only be described as the eyes of a woman who had every intent on killing you and hiding the body so well that nobody would know you even had died. “Why did you  _ dare _ touch my key.” 

Loke was impressed that the usually hot-tempered spirit hadn’t blown up at him yet, the whole being-hit-with-her-urn thing aside. He felt worried. How would Aquarius react if she found out Lucy dreamed of reuniting with her again. 

“Well? Are you just going to STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT?” Aquarius snapped at him.

Loke flinched, “I’m sorry!” He yelped “I…” He couldn’t find the words.

“Apologies get you nowhere.” Aquarius growled at him. “Just tell me why the hell you did it!”

Loke swallowed. Lying would get him nowhere and probably piss Aquarius off more. But he was worried how she would react to hearing Lucy miss her.

“Promise you won’t be pissed off?” He asked “Or attack me? Or start rampaging?” 

The Water Bearer narrowed her eyes, arms crossed “When you ask me  _ not _ to do those things, it gives me the impression I won’t like what I’m going to hear. So get on with it.” She replied.

Loke nodded “It’s because Lucy was having a dream about you. I’m sure it was of you coming back to her. I just thought she would want to have your key, so I gave it to her while she slept.” He said.

Aquarius didn’t move for several seconds, but then Loke watched the mermaid’s tail lash in almost a violent manner. “I see.” She muttered at last, and Loke saw her gaze take on a nearly distant quality — as if deeply lost in thought. “Don’t touch my key again or I really  _ will _ smash your head into a pancake.” She growled, the familiar sharpness of her gaze reappearing in an instant.

Loke nodded, offering a slightly terrified smile. Although he knew he could take a beating — Aquarius’ presence was enough to scare the bravest warriors. “Got it.” He gave her a thumbs up.

Aquarius scoffed “Good.” And with that parting word, Loke breathed a sigh of relief as she departed — probably to find Scorpio.

After Levy and Gajeel had left, Lucy felt like the conversations had blurred into an indistinguishable mesh of saying she was getting better and would be back soon.

After one of the last groups left, Virgo approached her. “Princess, you should rest more now.” She suggested.

Lucy, who had been yawning every time the spirit’s back was turned, and each blink was a step closer to nodding off, gave a murmur of agreement.

“I must go anyway as well. When you're awake once more, call on me.” Virgo told her.

Lucy nodded “I will. You deserve a break, Virgo.” She couldn’t hide her yawns anymore, and let her head fall back onto her pillow as a giant yawn broke loose. “I’ll just be sleeping…” she mumbled. Slender arms lifted her up once more in order to readjust her pillows, and Lucy barely stayed awake to hear Virgo bid her farewell. 

* * *

_ Lucy was standing on a beach, watching the waves sway in and out in an endless loop. The sun was setting, the bottom of the sphere of light starting to kiss the ocean horizon.  _

_ It was beautiful, a perfect sunset. But to Lucy it brought sadness.  _

_ “Tch, stop being sad. You’ll never get a boyfriend if you act like a depressed little girl.” Lucy spun around to see Aquarius floating next to her, arms crossed with a familiar scowl. _

_ Lucy couldn’t help but smile “I know.” She told the spirit.  _

_ Aquarius huffed “Its like you don’t even care about getting one. You’ll be lonely forever.”  _

_ Lucy held up her hand “I’m not lonely, I have my own family at Fairy Tail.” She replied. _

_ Aquarius rolled her eyes “I know.” She said, and Lucy saw the spirit’s expression soften. “You really aren’t lonely anymore.”  _

_ Lucy’s smile grew “I’m not.” She replied softly. Aquarius nodded. _

_ “And I’m proud of you.” Lucy felt surprise fill her.  _

_ “You… are?” She asked. _

_ Aquarius gave a nod, and Lucy saw the corner of the spirit’s mouth twitch upwards.  _

_ “Of course.” The Water Bearer gave the tiniest smile to Lucy. “And I’m proud of you for making a sacrifice to save not only yourself, but everyone you love.”  _

_ A frown tugged at the corner of Lucy’s lips. “I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to lose you.” She replied quietly. _

_ “I know. But even though you miss me…” Suddenly Lucy saw the Celestial Spirit’s expression change to familiar rage “THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO BE A USELESS DEPRESSED BIMBO!” Aquarius yelled, raising her urn above her head. “AM I CLEAR?”  _

_ “Y-Yes!” Lucy stuttered, cowering from the wrath of the pissed off spirit. _

_ As if nothing ever happened, Aquarius tucked her urn back under her arm with a smile. “Good.” She said, and started moving towards the ocean current. _

_ “Wait! Where are you going?!” Lucy took a step, reaching for Aquarius’ arm.  _

_ Aquarius hovered over the waves, and paused to turn back towards Lucy. “I have a date.” She smiled, and in a flash of golden light the mermaid vanished.  _

_ Lucy saw a glint of golden light flash in the dying sun’s rays, and reached her hand out. A golden key that would never summon again fell into her palm.  _

_ “Aquarius!” Lucy felt her anguish fill her once more, and she fell to her knees, staring as the sun soon vanished into the ocean. _

“Lucy?” Brown eyes opened slowly. The room was nearly pitch black now, indicating that night had fallen at some point while she had slept. 

“Loke? Your back.” She murmured, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“You're looking far better. I’m relieved.” The Lion spirit told her, and she felt a weight on the edge of her bed as he sat down. 

“I feel better.” She replied and pulled the cloth from her forehead. 

In the darkness of the room, she could make out Loke smiling at her. “Fairy Tail will be happy to see you back.” 

Lucy nodded “I’m glad everyone was here when I needed you.” She replied as she saw the dark shape of Loke stand up before touching her forehead.

“Well, it looks like your fever’s gone completely.” Loke informed her “Let's get you some food, I doubt you’ve eaten. Then you can go back to the Guild tomorrow morning if you're feeling strong enough.” He added, and laughed when Lucy’s stomach voiced her agreement. “I’ll make soup, how about that?” He asked.

Lucy nodded “That sounds good.” But frowned when she remembered her promise to Virgo. “Loke, bring me my keys while you're at it?” She asked.

Loke turned around to look at her again “Why?” He asked.

“Promised Virgo I’d tell her when I’m awake again.” Lucy told him. 

Loke smiled gently “Alright. Maybe just talk to her key — you don’t have to use your energy to summon her.” He suggested, heading to Lucy’s pouch and withdrawing the teen’s keyring. 

Lucy accepted her keys gratefully, sifting through her gold keys until Virgo’s symbol popped out. “Hey Virgo. I’m awake now. Thanks so much for everything. Loke’s watching me now, so you should rest. I’m feeling a lot better now, and Loke said my fever’s gone.” She told the Zodiac key.

_ “I’m glad to hear, Princess. Call on me if you ever need anything.” _ The spirit’s voice echoed in her mind.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Lucy agreed. 

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up to birds singing and feeling shockingly rejuvenated. 

She wasted no time hopping out of bed. Her legs trembled for a moment because she hadn’t used them for so long, but she powered through getting ready for the day. 

And after putting her belt on, her hands gently brushed the pouch where her keys were. “Thanks guys.” She murmured to it, putting Fleuve d'étoiles in its place before smiling. 

The walk there to the guild, she couldn’t help but keep a smile on her face and a spring in her step. 

“Guess who’s back!” She yelled, throwing the doors open.

“Lucy!” Fairy Tail yelled, and she was bombarded by them charging her way — with Natsu leading the way. 

“Glad your back!” The Dragon Slayer said.

“Glad to be back.” Lucy agreed with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s gonna be a second part where Loke and Virgo have that conversation. Stay tuned for that!


End file.
